


Innocent Intentions

by princeofhell



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Boner, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, I can't believe that isn't a tag already, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Crush, because we all love and crave domesticity, i mean....i think it's funny, idk what to tag uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofhell/pseuds/princeofhell
Summary: that one where san gives wooyoung a massage and pops a boner, you know, just bro things(i'm bad at summaries, just read the tags)





	Innocent Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i wrote this little story a couple of years ago for another pairing(the fic is now orphaned), and while looking back at the things i'd written, i felt that this specific fic would fit the woosan dynamic and so, i decided to post it as such, with a few edits and tweaks.  
anywho, apologies in advance for the grammatical/spelling/whatever else errors, and i hope you enjoy!

“Uhhhhhh.”

For the millionth time that day, Wooyoung groaned again. He had gone bowling with Changbin the day before, and the pair had spent almost six hours at the alley, competing with each other, refusing to leave until one of them either gave up or collapsed out of exhaustion. They played for hours on end, teasing and jokingly shoving each other like high school boys would. In the end, however, the both of them shouted “I give up!” together before proceeding to fall onto the waxed floor, one after the other. They laid there for a while, catching their breaths, and then simultaneously burst into a fit of laughter. “We’re going to regret this tomorrow,” Changbin had said before they parted ways, and regret it, they did.

Wooyoung was woken up that day by the sharp pains overtaking his entire body. It was difficult for him to get out of bed that morning and he had walked into the living room looking like a lifeless, hungry zombie who had forgotten how to walk. The other boys had all just stared him down for a solid minute before carrying on with their activities. Wooyoung stood in the hallway for a while, silently watching his group members continue with their chores, before dragging himself to the empty couch. He threw himself on it, face smushed against the cushion, and let out a drawn-out groan. Noticing the terrible condition of his "poor baby"(Seonghwa's own words), he had volunteered to spoon feed him like he would a toddler, and although Wooyoung whined at being treated like a baby, he finished the food until there wasn’t a single drop left in the bowl. He then turned his head away from the elder and went back to groaning, and without realizing, fell asleep a few moments later. Looking at "the sleeping baby"(once again, Seonghwa's words), the boys chuckled and collectively decided to let Wooyoung rest as they went out shopping. San, however, chose to stay at home and take care of Wooyoung, as he knew that his best friend was very stubborn and refused to let anyone see him at his weakest.

An hour later, Wooyoung woke up, and his first instinct was to groan out of pain. San, who was sitting on the couch beside him with a book in his hand, chuckled and got up to crouch beside him.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Sleep well?”

Wooyoung just groaned in response. Laughing to himself, San went back to his spot on the couch, trying to refocus on the book. Only a few minutes had passed before Wooyoung groaned again. Choosing to ignore the younger, San kept his eyes on his book and continued reading. But then, Wooyoung groaned once again.

“Uhhhhhhhhh”

Starting to get irritated, San spoke up, “Jung Wooyoung! Quit it!”

“Uhhhhhhhhh”

“Wooyoung, oh my god shut up before I push you off that couch!”

“Uhhhhhhhhh”

“Jung Wooyoung! I swear to god,” San angrily muttered, jumping off his couch. He walked towards Wooyoung and stood infront of him with an irritated face.

“Saaannn,” Wooyoung groaned again. “It huuurrrrts!”

“What do you want me to do about it? Is it my fault that you don't know your own limits and pushed yourself like that yesterday?” San spoke angrily.

“San, don't yell at me, it already hurts as it is,” Wooyoung whined before turning his face to meet San’s eyes.

What he saw took San by surprise. Wooyoung had his face distorted in pain as tears brimmed hot in his eyes. Immediately, guilt took over him and he felt his heart break at the state of his best friend. Seeing Wooyoung hurt was the worst type of pain, and he wanted nothing more than to help him heal, in whatever way possible.

“Shit, Wooyoung, are you crying?”

San’s concerned voice made the tears finally stream down Wooyoung’s face, and he began crying in pain.

“Oh God, okay,” San muttered, crouching infront of Wooyoung, one hand in his hair and the other wiping his tears away. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, baby, I didn’t know you were in that much pain.”

“It hurts so bad, San,” Wooyoung cried again.

“Uh…do you want some medicine? That might lessen the pain,” San questioned.

“No”

"Well fuck. Hold on, let me call Seonghwa hyung, he'll know what to do," San said, and got up to reach for the phone that was resting on the tea table.

"No, don't. I don't want them to worry," was the instant reply.

San plopped down on the floor, feeling helpless, until an idea formed in his head.

“Ummmm…do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

At the mention of the word massage, Wooyoung’s face lit up.

“God, yes, please,” he groaned.

Blushing slightly, San muttered a small “okay” as he proceeded to climb on top of Wooyoung, and perch himself between the younger’s muscular legs. He cracked his knuckles and then began. He started at the top, massaging Wooyoung’s shoulders first. He kneaded the muscles, feeling them become looser as the knots began to soften. The relieving massage forced a sigh of content from Wooyoung’s mouth, and he closed his eyes, waiting for San’s hands to travel down his body. San attacked Wooyoung’s arms next. He massaged his biceps first before pulling his arm back and pressing at the younger’s triceps, making him groan once again. Wooyoung, only focused on the loosening tension in his arms, failed to notice the tension that was building due to his slightly erotic-sounding groans. San, however, was fully aware of the noises escaping the younger’s mouth, and was trying his hardest (pun not intended) to not be turned on by the man underneath him, which was a bit difficult to do with his crotch right up against Wooyoung's bottom . He continued treating Wooyoung’s body with hard presses and kneads and as he reached Wooyoung’s bottom, slowed down his movements. He was just about to stand up and step away from the couch, when he heard Wooyoung’s voice.

“Lower back, San,” Wooyoung requested.

“H-huh?” San stuttered. “O-okay.”

He then reluctantly began fulfilling Wooyoung’s request. He pressed down hard at the dimples on Wooyoung’s lower back, and Wooyoung spoke again.

“O-oh, yes! Fuck, San, your hands are magical,” he nearly moaned.

Wordlessly, San continued, wanting nothing more than to be finished with this deed that was almost driving him insane.

“There!” Wooyoung groaned. “Right there, San, that feels so good!”

“Goddammit Jung Wooyoung,” San mumbled, continuing to massage the younger.

“Press harder, San, you’re so good at this.”

“Jesus Christ, Wooyoung, stop talking, please,” San said. “You’re making this so much more difficult for me.”

Confused, Wooyoung asked, “What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Just stay quiet for a while, I’m almost done, okay?” San replied.

Wooyoung simply nodded and let San finish. After a few more minutes, San did indeed finish massaging Wooyoung, and with a sigh, jumped off the couch. He was about to run to the washroom to will his unintended erection away, when Wooyoung’s hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Thank you, San, you're the best” he smiled sweetly, and San internally cursed at himself for almost getting fully hard a few minutes ago.

“Y-yeah, you’re welcome,” he quickly answered, running into the bathroom and instantaneously locking the door behind him. He stood by the door, trying to calm his heartbeat and chastising himself for thinking inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. 

It was no secret that he loved Wooyoung, but what Wooyoung didn't know was that the word love, in this sense, might apply in more than just a best friend kind of way. And it would be a lie if San were to say he had never had any inappropriate thoughts about the younger. With the way Wooyoung was constantly clung to him, having to be touching him one way or another, it was difficult to mask the temptations and desire to touch him back, only, in a less appropriate way. He, of course, knew he couldn't do anything without Wooyoung's permission, and he would never try to, so he relied on his imagination and stuck to late night jerk-offs in the comfort of his own bed, after he was fully confident that Yunho had fallen asleep. Nobody knew about his little(which wasn't really little) crush on Wooyoung, and it wasn't in his interest to let anyone know. He wouldn't be able to hide the humiliation of not being wanted back, and it would hurt him too much if his feelings interfered between his and Wooyoung's friendship, which was above all, the most important thing to him. Despite everything, he still very much wanted Wooyoung and him to remain best friends, and he avoided doing anything that might intercept it. 

After clearing his thoughts and washing his hands, San heard the sound of keys rustling at the front door, and he left the bathroom, making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The boys walked in, one after the other, and smiled to themselves before Hongjoong spoke.

“What were you guys up to?” he asked.

“Oh nothing, San was just giving me a massage,” Wooyoung replied, looking happier than when the boys had left.

“Oh is that what it was?” Seonghwa said. “Because it sounded like something completely different to us.”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Wooyoung asked.

“Oh your hands are magical, San! Right there, San, that feels so good! Harder, San, you’re so good at this,” Seonghwa imitated in an irregularly high-pitched voice.

“OH MY GOD,” Wooyoung nearly screeched as San started choking on his water.

After he caught his breath, San yelled a quick "Nobody talk to me" and bolted to his room. He shut the door and hid under his covers in embarrassment, until he heard Wooyoung screaming something from the living room.

“SAN, I AM SO SORRY!”

San proceeded to groan into his pillow as he heard the boys laughing outside. They would never let them live this down, but at least his crush was still a secret.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
